A cincuenta pasos de ti
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Quinn es maestra de escuela en Nueva York, pero tendrá un encuentro con Finn, su ex novio del instituto que está totalmente cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Sentada en mi silla, sin ni siquiera moverme, observo a esos pequeños niños de cinco años que acuden a clase cada día, coloreando los dibujos que ellos mismos hacen, sobre su familia o algunos, sobre mí. Es extraño que me dibujen a mí y agarrada de la mano de ellos. Algo golpea la puerta de la clase y voy a abrirla. Es la directora.

-Quinn, te espera una nueva alumna.-Me dice. Asiento y sonrío.

-No hay problema.-Digo. Ella sonríe y se va por donde ha venido. Cierro la puerta, pero apenas acabo de hacerlo, cuando llaman de nuevo. Me levanto y vuelvo a abrir con desgana, no sé qué querrá ahora la directora, pero no, no es ella. Y no puedo creer lo que tengo ante mí. Un chico alto, moreno, con el pelo bien recortado y un flequillo familiar, las manos muy grandes y muchísimo más delgado. Es Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson, mi primer amor, mi primer novio, el jugador del equipo de fútbol pasado de kilos al que todos odiaban está frente a mí. Lleva una camiseta de licra blanca pegada al cuerpo, una rebeca color beis de lana y un gorro marrón oscuro. Es Finn y está… Guapo.

-Quinn…-Dice agarrando de la mano a una pequeña niña y mirándome perplejo.

-Finn…-Digo con la boca abierta, sin saber bien qué decir. Ninguno articula palabra hasta que un niño, se me acerca por detrás y me abraza las piernas. Me doy la vuelta y me agacho hacia él.-Eh, Don, ¿qué has hecho?-El niño sonríe y me tiende el dibujo. Otra vez, soy yo con él. Le sonrío.-Es precioso, Don.-Digo dándole un beso en la cabeza. Don vuelve a su sitio dando pequeños saltitos, y me vuelvo hacia Finn.

-¿Te ha dibujado a ti?-Pregunta sonriendo. No reconozco al Finn que veo, ni siquiera es la misma persona.

-Sí, suelen hacerlo.-Digo sonriendo.-¿Es tu… Hija?-Digo mirando a la pequeña que tiene a su lado.

-No, no. Es mi hermana.-Dice sonriendo.

-Oh, dios mío, tu madre y Burt…-Digo perpleja. El asiente, resopla y se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, te presento a Jamie.-Dice. Miro a la pequeña que sonríe. Es rubia, y tiene los ojos de Finn.

-Hola, Jamie. Pasa y siéntate, hay lápices de colores para pintar.-Le digo. La niña sonríe y asiente, entrando en la clase. Vuelvo a mirar a Finn, que está ahí parado delante de mí.

-Quinn, te invito a comer. Hace siete años que no te veo.-Dice metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Está bien.-Digo sonriendo.

-Vengo a por ti a la hora de la salida. Hasta luego.-Dice dejando una leve sonrisa, a la vez que desaparece por la puerta. La cierro, y me quedo paralizada ante lo que acaba de pasar. Finn Hudson, he visto a Finn después de siete años sin verlo.

Me siento de nuevo en mi sillón, mirándolos a todos y observando el reloj, en el que no pasan las horas.

El timbre suena, y todos los niños bajan en busca de sus padres al patio del colegio. Yo bajo detrás de ellos, observando que ninguno se caiga al correr hacia la salida. En una esquina, apartado, veo a Finn con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su rebeca de color beis, mirando hacia el suelo. Me acerco a él, haciendo que levante la cabeza y me mire, esbozando una leve sonrisa. No pronunciamos ni una palabra, y salimos hacia una cafetería cercana.

Me siento en frente de él, en uno de los asientos/sofá de la cafetería, mientras veo cómo él se quita la rebeca, dejándome ver los músculos casi tallados de su brazo, dejando la rebeca a su lado.

Se sienta y me mira.

-Vaya, Finn… Has cambiado demasiado.-Digo sonriendo.

-Al contrario que tú, sigues siendo la misma chica preciosa que cuando tenías dieciocho años.-Sonríe. La camarera llega con un bloc de notas en la mano.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Hamburguesa con beicon, patatas y un batido de fresa. ¿Y tú?-Pregunta mirándome.

-Lo mismo.-Digo sonriendo. Él me mira, fundiendo sus manos en una encima de la mesa, mirándome.-¿Qué has hecho estos años?-Pregunto mirando sus brazos, su torso y finalmente sus ojos.

-Hice medicina, y luego, me metí en el ejército. Ahora soy coronel Hudson.-Dice mirándome. Me quedo perpleja, sin saber qué responder.-¿Y tú?

-Estudié arte dramático en Yale, pero acabé de maestra en un colegio público de Manhattan, como ves.-Sonrío de mala manera y él estira su mano para acariciarme la cara.

-Está claro que el mundo no te hace justicia, Quinn Fabray.-Niego y acaricio la mano que tiene puesta sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien en tu vida?-Pregunto con tono tímido. Él niega, y la camarera nos trae las hamburguesas.

-¿Y tú?-Dice quitando con el dedo un poco de kétchup y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Rollos de una noche.-Respondo.

Comenzamos a comer, mientras él me cuenta cómo Kurt es una estrella de Broadway al lado de Rachel, que han triunfado por todo lo alto y en sus ojos veo un reflejo de tristeza, de que él ha fracasado. Pero ríe, me cuenta anécdotas del ejército, bocado tras bocado y sorbo tras sorbo de ese batido, me quedo mirándolo, ni no tiene ni la sombra del chico al que mentí, del chico que sacó a Santana del armario, no tiene nada de Finn Hudson.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y vuelve a alargar su mano hacia mí, pero esta vez hacia mi boca. Su dedo índice se posa en la comisura de mis labios, quitándome un resto de kétchup que quedaba.

-¿Quieres saber por qué ese niño te dibuja con él?-Me pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos, sino a mis labios. Asiento.-Porque está completamente enamorado de ti.-Dice levantando la vista hacia mis ojos, retirando su mano.-Y no lo culpo.-No voy a responder, así que sonrío y niego. Deja veinte dólares en la mesa, que quito y pongo yo los míos. Él me da mis veinte dólares, y deja los suyos, agarrándome de la muñeca y sacándome del bar, sin dejarme pagar.

-Te mereces algo mejor que rollos de una noche.-Dice serio, comenzando a caminar.

-Quizás es que no soy suficiente para alguien.

-Los tíos no somos lo suficiente para ti.-Dice volviendo la mirada hacia mí.


	2. Buen Despertar

Me levanto sobre saltada en la cama, unos fuertes golpes me despiertan. Estoy aún con el short del pijama puesto y una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca, pero consigo levantarme de la cama. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta mal hecha y salgo al pasillo del edificio. Alguien se instala en el piso del final, la puerta está abierta y unas maletas en la puerta. Me acerco lentamente, mirando las maletas. Pego a la puerta abierta, sin mirar mucho quién hay dentro.

-¿Hola?-Digo con la voz un poco ronca, recién levantada. Los pasos vienen hacia la puerta, y me quedo mirándolo. Las gotas de sudor que caen por su frente y por su torso dejando la camiseta casi transparente. Lo miro, lo observo y… No puede ser.

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dice. Me quedo mirándolo, sin articular palabra. Es Finn, de nuevo.

-Vivo aquí.-Digo mirando la puerta de mi apartamento. Él dirige su mirada hacia ella, y vuelve a mirarme.

-¿Te he despertado? Es que he subido el sofá.-Dice pasándose la mano por el pelo.-Sólo tengo eso y mis maletas, ni siquiera agua.-Dice riendo. Río yo también, y meto el pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Si quieres ducharte puedes hacerlo en mi casa.-Digo sonriendo. Él asiente sonriendo.

-Está bien, ya he terminado.-Sonríe y cierra la puerta, viniendo conmigo hacia mi apartamento.

-¿Para qué te has comprado este apartamento?

-En unas semanas vuelvo al ejército, y para cuando vuelva no quiero tener que vivir con Burt y mi madre.-Dice cerrando la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Está bien… Pues la ducha está en el pasillo a la derecha.-Él asiente y se mete dentro, dejándome a mí en el salón. No me puedo creer cómo ha cambiado, física y psicológicamente. No es el chico pasado de kilos ni idiota del instituto, ni su sombra.

Cojo el móvil y pido una pizza y me siento en el sofá, mirando el edificio de enfrente. Me miro en el espejo del pasillo, y veo que voy en pijama con una coleta mal hecha. Me pongo las manos en la cabeza y vuelvo hacia la puerta, el timbre está sonando. Me apresuro hacia la puerta y la abro, cogiendo la pizza del repartidor y sacando veinte dólares de mi bolsillo, pero la mano de Finn aparece por detrás pagando la pizza y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-Digo volviéndome hacia él, que sólo lleva una toalla y aún sigue mojado de la ducha. Levanto una ceja al verlo, y él sonríe yendo hacia el salón, poniendo la pizza encima de la mesa del salón, haciendo que yo me siente en el suelo.

-Tú me dejas la ducha, yo te invito a comer.-Dice quedándose de pie.-Oye, voy a ponerme algo…-Dice mirándose a sí mismo, sujetándose la toalla. Por un momento, pienso en decirle que no, que se quede así sólo con una toalla.

-Claro.-Digo sonriendo. Él se va y comienzo a cortar la pizza poco a poco, mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Él vuelve con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes negra, sentándose a mi lado. Cojo un trozo de pizza y se lo tiendo en la mano. Él lo coge y le da un mordisco, probando la pizza.

-No has cambiado nada. Tienes la misma cara que hace siete años.-Dice mirándome. Me sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, escondiendo mi cara y negando a la vez.-Sí, Quinn Fabray, sí. Sigues siendo la misma chica de la que me enamoré, sólo que ahora es madura y no una de las animadoras.-Dice sonriendo y dándome un trozo de pizza. Me sonrojo aún más, dándole un bocado a la pizza mientras él sonríe.

-Pues tú no eres ni tu sombra. Y has cambiado a mejor.-Él asiente y sonríe.

-Aún recuerdo cuando te quedaste embarazada… Y aunque me engañaste, yo quería a Beth como si fuera mía incluso después de tenerla.-Sonríe levemente y coge una servilleta de la mesa, limpiándose las manos.

-Yo.. Lo siento.-Digo casi cerrando los otros y mirándolo.

-Eso es el pasado.-Dice sonriendo.

-¿Y tú te acuerdas cuando Santana te abofeteó?-Digo comiendo un trozo de pizza. Él se ríe dejando la servilleta en la mesa, cogiendo otro trozo de pizza.

-Aún me retumba la cabeza del guantazo.-Dice riendo.-¿Y tú te acuerdas cuando casi me caso con Rachel?-Sonrío y asiento.

-Me acuerdo mejor de cuando casi me quedo en silla de ruedas.-Sonrío y lo miro.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te besé el día de San Valentín y tú salías con Sam? Entonces supe que estaba enamorado de ti.-Dice dejando el último trozo de pizza encima de la mesa.

-Me acuerdo…-Susurro dejando la servilleta en la mesa. Nos quedamos en silencio, yo con la cabeza gacha bajo su mirada.

-Y también recuerdo cuando íbamos a tu casa y nos acostábamos, antes de que tu madre llegara del trabajo.-Dice. Me sale una sonrisa al escucharlo, al igual que ese leve cosquilleo en el estómago y la calidez en mis mejillas.

El silencio se apodera de nosotros, después de esta tarde, Finn ha vuelto a su apartamento. Me siento en el sofá, mirando el cartón de pizza que ha quedado y la toalla de Finn tirada en el sofá. Comienzo a recordarlo todo, todo lo que me ha dicho. Esas tardes en que Finn venía a mi casa, me besaba y me decía que me quería. Luego subíamos a mi habitación… Y nos acostábamos. Después, por la mañana me recogía en casa y me llevaba al instituto en su camioneta. O ese día en San Valentín, cuando yo aún salía con Sam que me besó y… Sentí lo mismo que él. Sentí que estaba enamorada.

(Contado por Finn)

A la luz del camping-gas de mi apartamento, sentado en el sofá esta noche de finales de Junio, desenvolviendo un perrito caliente de Times Square, sentado en el sofá viendo el partido Lakers – Dallas. En estos momentos me acuerdo de mi padre, y de lo que le encantaría verlo conmigo y de lo orgulloso que estaría de mí cuando me viera en el ejército. Y ahora, tengo que dormir en este sofá, ya que no he tenido tiempo de comprar otros muebles. En una semana, vuelvo al ejército, y como siempre, sin nadie que me espere a la vuelta.

La puerta suena, y me levanto desganado, sacudiéndome de la camiseta negra las migas del perrito caliente. Abro la puerta, y Quinn está detrás de ella. Me quedo parado, callado, observándola. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts vaqueros. Lleva el pelo recogido en una cola, que deja caer unos mechones de pelo sobre su cara. Son las doce de la noche, a la que menos esperaba ahora mismo, es a ella.

-¿Quinn?-Digo. Ella se coge las manos.

-¿Tienes cama donde dormir?-Me pregunta. Niego.-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.-Y sin dudar, acepto.

En mitad de la noche, me levanto y me acerco a su habitación, viéndola dormir. Viendo cómo se abraza a las sábanas, y su respiración se escucha en el total silencio de su apartamento, que se ve interrumpido por el continuo ruido de la calle. Y sin que ella me vea, sonrío al verla allí, casi parece que no se ha movido desde la última vez que estuve con ella, abrazándola y queriéndola. Quizá mis sentimientos no hayan cambiado tanto desde entonces, ¿no?


	3. Thanks god it's Friday!

Salgo de casa, cerrando la puerta del apartamento y mirando la puerta de Finn. De pronto, la puerta se abre, saliendo él también de espaldas y cerrándola. Nos miramos y comienza a cruzar el pasillo hasta llegar a mí. Va con unos pantalones negros, una americana del mismo color y una camisa blanca, va a salir, al igual que yo.

-Hola, Quinn.-Dice poniéndose a mi altura y comenzando a andar.

-Finn.-Sonrío amablemente. Llegamos hacia el ascensor, entrando dentro. El olor a su perfume me embriaga, y cierro los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Sales?-Me pregunta. Asiento.

-¿Tú también?-Pregunto alzando la vista para mirarlo.

-Sí, voy con Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Britt.-Lo miro asombrada.

-Yo… Yo también.-Sonrío.

-Si quieres te llevo, quiero decir…

-Vale.-Digo cortando sin dejar que se explique, sonriendo. Bajamos al aparcamiento, y me cede el paso para que entre en el coche, a su lado. Cierra la puerta, mirándome. Arranca, y pone la música, que suena en voz baja en todo el coche.

-¿Estás de vacaciones?-Pregunta mirando al frente, doblando el brazo girando en una curva hacia la derecha.

-Sí, los niños ya han terminado el colegio, o sea que… Soy libre.-Digo encogiéndome de hombros y mirándolo.-Y tú… ¿Cuándo vuelves al ejército?-Se gira, mirándome serio.

-Mañana.-Contesta seco. Vuelve a mirar al frente, aparcando en frente de la casa de Kurt, donde es la fiesta. Bajo del coche, iluminada por las luces de las farolas y las marquesinas incandescentes de Nueva York, y voy junto a Finn.

-Siento que tengas que volver…-Digo en voz baja. Él me mira y sonríe, entrando en el ascensor.

-Es mi trabajo, lo hago porque quiero.-Dice dándole al décimo piso y comenzando a subir plantas en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué no eres médico?-Digo frunciendo el ceño al mirarlo. Él se encoge de hombros, sale del ascensor y entra en la fiesta de la casa de Kurt.

Nada más entrar, Santana, Kurt y Rachel vienen hacia mí, abrazándome. Finn se queda a mi lado, mirándonos.

-¡Quinn!-Gritan todos al unísono.

-¿Cómo estás? Estás preciosa…-Dice Kurt, mientras los demás me observan.

-Hola, yo también estoy bien.-Dice sonriendo y mirándolos.

-Hola Finnllenato, ¿todavía puedes respirar sin agua?-Finn sonríe y va hacia ella, abrazándola. Nos quedamos observando la escena, y Santana se queda quieta, hasta que al final le responde al abrazo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Santana.-Dice sonriendo. Finn se quita la chaqueta, dejándola en el perchero de la puerta. Todos se quedan mirando a Finn, que se extraña por las miradas. Arquea una ceja y frunce el ceño, confundido y sacude la cabeza, yendo hasta donde están Puck, Sam, Blaine y Mike.

Vemos cómo se aleja, y los tres me pegan contra la pared del loft de Kurt, mientras la música comienza a sonar.

-¿¡Estás saliendo con Finn!?-Dicen a la vez. Frunzo el ceño sorprendida por la pregunta y niego en rotundo.

-¿Y por qué habéis venido juntos?-Pregunta Santana mirándome fijamente.

-Porque vivimos en el mismo piso de apartamentos.-Digo echándome hacia atrás. Los tres me dejan tranquilos, y entonces, comienza la fiesta.

Los vasos rojos de plástico comienzan a rodar por el suelo, los botellines de cerveza comienzan a desaparecer de la nevera y todos bailamos sin control. Por mis vasos han pasado ya vodka, ron, Martini y más de cuatro cervezas, casi no soy consciente de lo que hago. Santana salta a mi lado, y al otro lado Finn, bailando… A su manera. Me río, todos nos reímos. Blaine viene y me echa el brazo por encima, diciendo algo ininteligible, pero por lo poco que entiendo por la música es: _¡FABRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!_, y se vuelve a ir, al ritmo de la música.

_"This Friday night, do it all again"._

Finn vuelve a mi lado, bailando con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Puck llega con la cabeza agachada mientras baila y me echa su ginebra encima, cayéndome justo en la parte del escote de la camisa. No se da cuenta y sigue bailando, pero alguien por detrás me quita la camisa, quedándome en sujetador, pero ahora mismo no soy consciente de lo que hago y me quedo en sujetador, bailando por toda la habitación.

Nos sentamos en medio, haciendo un círculo y poniendo la botella en medio, como en los viejos tiempos. La botella gira y gira, parándose en Finn, que está sentado a mi lado con la cabeza hacia atrás intentando respirar.

-A ver, barrilete…-Dice con una voz potente Santana.-Quítate la camisa que quiero volver a verte las tetas..-Y todo el mundo ríe, incluso Finn, pero sé que él lo hace como una ironía. Se quita la camisa y todos se quedan en silencio, observando el cuerpo de Finn, que ahora mismo era el cuerpo de un perfecto modelo. Sus abdominales se pliegan al estar sentado, y Finn ahora sonríe más.

-¿No os reís ahora?-Dice sonriendo. Sin ser consciente, paso mi mano por el abdomen perfectamente duro de Finn, apretando.

-Es de verdad…-Digo riendo.

La botella sigue girando, y para en Blaine, que besa a Santana. Luego, Puck besa a Rachel, que se resiste pero al final le da un profundo beso mientras todos lo coreamos.

Luego, la botella para en mí. Santana dirige su mirada entrecerrada con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia mí.

-Quinn Fabray, besa a Finn.-Dice mirando a Finn.-Pero bésalo, no le des un besito…-Concreta. Miro a Finn, que está mi lado con media sonrisa. Sin mediar palabra me acerco a él, y él se acerca a mí, metiendo su mano bajo mi pelo y acariciándome el cuello. Me estremezco ante su contacto, ante su respiración chocando contra mis labios antes de besarlo. Mi mano se posa en su mejilla, atrayéndolo hacia mí, y comenzando a besarlo. Esta sensación de electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo, es la misma que cuando nos besamos el día de San Valentín de 2011, con Sam delante. Fuegos artificiales, pero esta vez no eran fuegos. Era algo mucho más fuerte que un rollo adolescente. No paro de besarlo, simplemente no sé lo que hago, mañana lo averiguaré, pero su lengua está jugando con la mía y la mía parece que no quiere parar. Me besa, me agarra de la nuca y me besa más profundamente. Se separa de mí unos segundos después, mirándome a los ojos.

Después de todo, la gente sigue bailando, o vomitando por las esquinas y Santana me coge de un brazo llevándome contra la pared.

-Te gusta Finn.-Afirma cerrando los ojos debido a su embriaguez. La cabeza comienza a retumbarme por la música, y niego.-Pues a él le gustas tú. No sé cómo lo verás, pero… Tú estás enamorada hasta la médula por él. Te conozco. Y él de ti, se os ve.

-Santana no estoy para…-Digo tocándome la frente, pero me interrumpe.

-Ve a por él y sé feliz.


	4. Dear Quinn

Capítulo 4

Después de esta noche, todo lo que he bebido lo vomité en el wáter de Kurt, así que ahora, sólo me levanto de la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero aunque parezca increíble, sin dolor de cabeza. Me miro al espejo del baño, y entonces me acuerdo: Finn vuelve al ejército.

Me dejo el pelo suelto, rizado que cae sobre mis hombros y me maquillo un poco, poniéndome una camiseta marrón encima.

Salgo a toda velocidad con el coche, hacia el aeropuerto de Nueva York, en busca de Finn. Ni siquiera me despedí de él. Aparco en la puerta, y voy apartando a la gente de mi camino, que me mira mal al empujarlos sin educación.

Llego hasta la puerta de embarque, viendo a una multitud de chicos de la edad de Finn vestido con el uniforme del ejército. Lo busco entre la gente, pero tropiezo con uno de los chicos que casi hace que caiga al suelo. Se da la vuelta, y es Finn. Me agarra los hombros para que no me caiga.

-Quinn…-Me mira. También lo miro a él, abrazándolo. Pero se separa de mí, mirándome. Me coge la cara y me besa, profundamente, pegándome contra él. Acariciando mi cuello y cerrando los ojos.

-No te vayas…-Susurro.

-Te quiero.-Dice. Pero no me da tiempo a reaccionar, cuando ya se ha ido.

Con un nudo en la garganta y un lío en la cabeza, me siento en el sofá. Se ha ido y… Puede que nunca vuelva a verlo. Eso es lo que me mata por dentro, que quizás no vuelva y no pueda decirle que yo también lo quiero.

A los tres días de su vuelta al ejército, alguien pega a mi puerta, la abro.

-¿Es usted Quinn Fabray?-Pregunta el cartero, con la carta en la mano. Asiento y me la tiende, despidiéndose de mí y bajando por las escaleras. Entro de nuevo en casa, mirando el dorso de la carta. _"Finn Hudson",_ es el nombre del que la envía. Las manos me tiemblan, y la respiración se me acelera. Abro la carta lentamente, como si de la primera constitución de Estados Unidos se tratara, lentamente. Admirando cada letra, cada palabra deslizada en el papel amarillento por los dedos de Finn.

_"Hola, Quinn. _

_Simplemente te escribo para decirte que siento mucho ese beso que… Quizás te dejó un poco confusa. Te besé, porque te quiero. Porque llevo enamorado de ti desde que te dejé cuando aún teníamos dieciocho años, y llevo buscándote todo este tiempo. Te quiero, y no puedo remediarlo. Casi parece que el tiempo no ha pasado con respecto a nuestros sentimientos, a que yo te quiero, y tú… No sé. No sé qué sientes tú._

_Sólo te escribo esta carta y te digo que te quiero, porque yo quizás no vuelva. Porque… Esto es una guerra, y yo me voy a meter de lleno en ella. Siento dejarte sola. Quisiera estar a tu lado en todo momento, cuando aquí el campamento se monta y me tumbo en la esterilla, en lo único que pienso es en ti, a la luz de un inútil camping-gas, que alumbra las noches aquí, en medio oriente. _

_Al escribirte esta carta, un compañero llora por su mujer ahogándose contra la almohada, pero yo no sé muy bien si llorar, o resistirme y volver por ti. Y yo elijo la segunda opción, quiero saber tu respuesta, quiero saber qué pasará si vuelvo a Nueva York, qué me dirás si te pido de nuevo que me beses. _

_¿Sabes? Hace frío, estamos a cinco grados a las cinco de la mañana en Irak, y yo no puedo dormir, en lo único que logro pensar en si estarás bien. En si valdrá la pena volver vivo a Nueva York. Te quiero, y te lo digo ahora, todas las veces que puedo. Te quiero. Y desearía que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla y mañana despertara a tu lado, con tu aliento pegando contra mi cara, mientras intento despertarte con besos en toda la cara y tú te ríes._

_Siento que esta declaración sea a miles de kilómetros de distancia, con una bomba amenazando cada momento el campamento, y en lo único que me preocupo es en si estarás bien. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero, y siento si te molesta, pero no puedo reprimirlo. _

_Recuerda estas palabras, recuérdalas bien. Porque he estado siete años enamorado de ti, sin poder mirar a ninguna otra mujer con los mismos ojos con los que yo te miro a ti. Ningún rollo de una noche, ni un solo sentimiento ha aflorado entre ellas, que destruyera el que siento por ti. Ahora, con los primeros rayos de luz del alba me levanto, intentado quitarme la imagen de tus ojos verdes de la cabeza. Intentando sobrevivir, por ti. _

_Te quiero, Quinn Fabray. Te quiero más de lo que nunca amaré a nadie. Te quiero hasta que muera, pero aun así, te seguiré queriendo._

_Siempre, Finn. "_

Y así acaba su carta. Y yo acabo llorando encima de esa preciosa carta escrita por su letra, dejando que mis lágrimas caigan sobre sus letras, corriendo la tinta por todo el papel y releyéndola una y otra vez. Claro que te quiero, Finn. Claro que te quiero. Claro que quiero que despiertes a mi lado en vez de estar en una esterilla, tirado en el suelo a punto de ser matado. Los nervios me corroen, Finn está ahí, jugándose la vida. Guardo la carta, después de haberla leído más de diez veces, aprendiéndome cada palabra, cada frase que me dedicaba en esa carta.

Sin quererlo, acabas de remover todos los sentimientos tapados en estos años. En apenas unas semanas, has conseguido que con cada palabra que decías, deseara besarte de nuevo.

Te quiero, Finn.


	5. Una foto en blanco y negro

Capítulo 5

La respuesta de Quinn no llega, y en cierto modo me parece normal. Uno, ella no sabe dónde enviar la carta. Dos, ella no siente nada por mí. Por las noches, me quito la ropa llena de barro y sangre, dejándola encima de la esterilla, esperando a que me la ponga de nuevo en un par de horas. Los cortes en mi cara no me impiden dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que puede ser.

Aún me queda el recuerdo de la última noche que pasé con ella, del beso que le di antes de irme, y los recuerdos de la fiesta.

Cinco meses, cinco meses desde que me fui de Nueva York a este antro de muerte y penuria, en el que sólo tengo su foto. Una simple foto suya ajada, casi descolorida pero en la que puedo ver su cara todos los días de este infierno.

Por las noches me tumbo en el suelo, mirando al cielo con su foto delante, diciéndole en mis pensamientos todo lo que desearía decirle en realidad. Admiro su sonrisa, admiro cada parte de ella en esa foto. Incluso cuando me están curando todas las heridas, pienso en ella. En Quinn Fabray.

Después de estos cinco meses, he conseguido sobrevivir. He visto a mis amigos caer de rodillas en la tierra, cayendo sin vida en ella. He visto al enemigo morir a mis pies, agonizando. He salvado a madres iraquíes con sus hijos, llevándolas donde no había peligro. Pero todo esto, lo hice por ella.

Ahora, vuelvo a casa, después de estos larguísimos cinco meses, en un avión con cientos de compañeros menos, y yo acariciando la misma foto de Quinn entre mis manos. Sonrío, vuelvo a casa. Vuelvo a verla, vuelvo con Quinn.

Me miro en la ventanilla del avión, y mi cara está llena de cortes por todos lados. Y mis brazos también. En las cejas, en el labio, en el pómulo… Pero lo único que logro hacer es mirar de nuevo su foto.

Después de más de doce horas de viaje, el avión aterriza en Nueva York, en el JFK. No he podido dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera cuando disparaba la metralleta, o cuando ayudaba a mis soldados a levantarse. Nunca.

Bajo del avión, dirigiéndome hacia la salida al aeropuerto. Cojo mi petate, echándomelo a la espalda y saliendo de la puerta de desembarco. A lo lejos, veo a Burt, Kurt y mi madre, esperándome. No está Quinn, yo ya había perdido la esperanza de verla. Sigo hacia delante, pero alguien corre hacia mí, enganchándose a mi cintura y agarrándose de mi cuello. No le veo la cara ya que su cara está en mi cuello, pero ese olor… Ese perfume dulce que emana de su cuello… Es Quinn. Separa su cara de mi cuello y me besa, sin decir nada. Me está besando, y hace que suelte el petate en el suelo, agarrándola de sus muslos para sostenerla pegada a mí.

-Te quiero.-Me susurra separando sus labios escasamente de los míos.-Te quiero.-Sonrío al escucharla, bajándola al suelo y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, besándola más profundamente.

Me separo de Quinn, sin dejar de mirarla, y Kurt se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros. Voy hacia él corriendo y lo abrazo y él se queda parado, intentando saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que al final me responde al abrazo.

Jamie viene de la mano de Burt y se abalanza sobre mí, para que la coja en brazos. La abrazo y la levanto dándole vueltas en el aire.

-¡Pequeña!-Digo sonriéndole, y dándole besos en toda la cara. La dejo en el suelo, y voy a abrazar a Burt y a mi madre, Carol, que me mira casi llorando.

Me despido de todos, y me doy la vuelta para mirar a Quinn, que sigue detrás de mí con las manos cogidas delante de ella. Mis padres y Kurt nos dejan solos, y me acerco a ella.

-Déjame que te invite a comer al Royal Dinner.-Digo cogiéndole las manos.

-Te invito yo, que soy la que te he echado de menos.

-Te invito yo, que soy el que ha rezado todos los días para volver contigo.-Digo sin dejar que me responda, colgándome el petate al hombro y cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo del aeropuerto. Me mira, la miro. Sonrío, ella también lo hace y se sonroja a la vez.

Llegamos al Royal Dinner, y me siento frente a ella. Me quito la chaqueta, quedándome sólo con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco. Ella me coge del brazo, mirando las heridas que tengo repartidas por él.

-Son heridas sin importancia…-Digo acariciando la mano que está encima de su brazo.-Quiero saber… Si mi carta te llegó.-Digo alzando la vista para mirarla.

-La he leído cada noche desde que la recibí. Mientras la leía, volvía a llorar pensando que podrías haber muerto. Después de leerla cinco veces todas las noches, la doblaba y la guardaba bajo la almohada, para sentir que estabas conmigo.-Concluye.-Quiero saber cómo has estado tú.-Dice seria.

-Con respecto a matar gente, bien. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de dormir… Sacaba tu foto.-Digo sacando a la vez la foto en blanco y negro de mi bolsillo.-Y la miraba. Y pensaba en ti, constantemente. Acariciaba la foto, y rezaba con todas mis fuerzas para volver a verte.-Quinn se sonroja y sonríe a la vez, agachando la cabeza mientras niega. Pido dos hamburguesas y dos batidos de fresa.

Me cuenta cómo se ha apegado a Kurt estos cinco meses, y se hicieron amigos.

Muerde su hamburguesa y queda un poco de kétchup en la comisura de sus labios. Alargo mi mano hacia ella, quitando el kétchup de sus labios.

Termino de comerme la hamburguesa, terminando de beberme también el batido de fresa. La miro, ella también me mira. Sonrío.

-Kurt y Blaine han adoptado a un bebé.-Me dice mirándome a los ojos. Me quedo sin habla. Mi hermano y Blaine, han adoptado a un bebé.-Se llama Cory, y es precioso.-Dice sonriendo.

-Soy tío.-Digo mirándola perplejo. Ella asiente, cogiéndome de la mano.

-Y Kurt me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos esta noche a su casa a verlo.-Dice dando un sorbo a su batido de fresa. Da un bocado a su hamburguesa y se queda mirándome.-¿Finn?-Dice sonriendo.

No dejo de mirarla, a cada movimiento que hace me quedo parado, observando cómo se mueve. El movimiento de sus dedos moviendo la pajita en el batido hace que casi no pueda pensar, y vuelvo a mirar sus ojos verdes que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Finn?-Vuelve a preguntar.

-Estoy enamorado de ti…


	6. Can we be in love again?

Capítulo 6

Salgo de la habitación, con un pantalón vaquero ajustado, unos tacones negros y una blusa color blanco, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, que hace una especie de tupé. Me miro en el espejo, y cojo un frasco de perfume, echándomelo detrás de las orejas, y en el cuello.

Salgo de casa, cerrando la puerta de mi apartamento. Veo a Finn sentado en las escaleras, con su americana y una camisa negra puesta. Me quedo mirándolo, mientras él se levanta. Aún me da un poco de reparo acercarme a él y cogerle de la mano, ya que ni siquiera hemos dejado claro qué hay entre nosotros.

-Estás preciosa.-Me dice sonriendo. Asiento sonrojada y me dirijo hacia él, entrando en el ascensor.

-Finn…-Digo. El me mira, levantando las cejas al mirarme.-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?-Digo casi susurrando, levantando la mirada hacia él. Él se encoge de hombros y se inclina sobre mí, besándome.

-Lo que tú quieras que pase.-Susurra separando sus labios de los míos y saliendo hacia el coche.

Me abre la puerta, haciendo que entre y me coloque bien el cinturón, mientras lo miro. Para en un semáforo, poniendo la mano en la palanca de cambios y girándose para mirarme a los ojos, suspirando y sonriendo.

-Quiero besarte.-Susurra sonriendo.

-¿Ahora?-Pregunto. Él niega.

-Siempre.-Me acerco a él y lo beso lentamente, sonriendo.

Llegamos a casa de Kurt y Blaine, y me giro hacia Finn, que está nervioso antes de abrir la puerta. Le coloco bien la camisa, acariciando su cuello y sonriendo.

-Tranquilo.-Le sonrío.

Pegamos a la puerta, y Kurt aparece detrás de ella, sonriendo.

-Hola, chicos.-Sonríe mirándonos a Finn y a mí. Hace que entremos en su casa, en la que meses antes Finn y yo nos habíamos besado por primera vez después de ocho años. Me da dos besos, y Finn lo abraza, quedándose un rato así, abrazándose a su hermano, hasta que se separan.-¿Finn? ¿Eres tú?-Dice riendo. Finn se separa de él, y Blaine sale de la habitación con un pequeño en brazos. Tiene el pelo castaño en muy poca cantidad, los ojos grises y se agarra al jersey de punto de Blaine.

-Chicos, os presento a Louis.-Dice entrando en el salón con él. Kurt se da la vuelta y mira a Blaine con ternura, poniéndose a su lado y mirando los dos simultáneamente al pequeño.

Finn y yo nos quedamos sin habla, mirando a Kurt y Blaine, y al pequeño que tiene entre sus brazos. No tiene más de dos meses, y sus manos apenas miden más de la mitad de mi dedo meñique.

Kurt coge al pequeño, poniéndolo en los brazos de Finn. Entre sus grandes brazos aún parece más pequeño de lo que es. Finn le acaricia los mofletes y la pequeña cabecita, dándole un beso en la frente mientras sonríe.

Kurt y Blaine están sentados en frente de nosotros, cogidos de la mano, observando a Finn. El pequeño Louis coge el dedo de Finn, y comienza a hacer pompitas con la boca.

-Parece que le gustas.-Dice Blaine sonriendo. Finn me mira, dejando a Louis en mis brazos. El pequeño me mira fijamente, clavando sus ojos grises en mí. Se agarra a mi blusa, a la parte donde está mi pecho, buscándolo. Miro a Kurt y a Blaine riendo.

-Quiere que le dé el pecho.-Digo riendo. Ellos dos asienten, mientras el pequeño sigue intentando sacar mi pecho de la blusa.

-Lo de no tener pecho es algo que tenemos que perfeccionar.-Dice Kurt con una sonrisa. Finn me mira, observándome de perfil.

-Si algún día necesitáis que me quede con él…-Dice Finn. Me giro hacia él.

-Quedemos. Que nos quedemos.-Le corrijo. Él me mira y asiente. Le devuelvo a Louis a Kurt, que lo sostiene en brazos. Blaine se queda embobado mirando a Kurt, con meda sonrisa en el rostro y su mirada perdida en él.

(Contado por Blaine)

Cierro la puerta, dejando que Finn y Quinn se vayan, mientras veo cómo Kurt mece a Louis en sus brazos. El pequeño se agarra a su camisa, llorando. Él sonríe y comienza a cantarle en voz baja, Hold your hand, de los Beatles. Me quedo observándolo, parado en una esquina de la habitación, observando cómo Kurt da vueltas por la estancia con nuestro pequeño en brazos. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla mientras sonrío y me acerco hacia él. Cada vez que la frase _"I wanna hold your hand"_, sale de sus labios totalmente afinada, una nueva lágrima brota de mis ojos.

Termina la canción y me acerco hacia él, que acaba de hacer que Louis se calme, mientras lo sostiene en sus brazos, mirándolo. Me acerco por detrás de él, sonriendo y apoyando mi barbilla sobre su hombro. Él se da la vuelta, mirándome.

-Eh… ¿Por qué lloras?-Dice sonriendo.

-¿Acabas de cantar y me preguntas por qué lloro?-Digo arqueando una ceja. Él ríe y me limpia los restos de las lágrimas. Me inclino y le beso la cabeza a Louis, que suelta una risa al hacerlo.

Vamos hacia la habitación, tumbando en la cama entre nosotros a nuestro pequeño. Me acerco a Kurt y lo beso, sonriendo.

-Te quiero.-Le digo susurrando, mientras Louis comienza a quedarse dormido contra mi pecho.-Os quiero.

(Contado por Finn)

La miro de arriba abajo, observando sus pantalones vaqueros pegados a su cuerpo, acentuando sus curvas, llegando desde sus tacones hasta quedarme examinando minuciosamente las transparencias de su blusa. Me acerco por detrás agarrándola de la cintura antes de que entre a su apartamento, sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo.. Lo siento.-Digo separándome de ella, pero me coge de la mano sin darse la vuelta. Me pega a ella, haciendo que la agarre completamente por la cintura. Se da la vuelta, haciendo que su boca quede a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Supongo que dejar que duermas en tu apartamento hoy, sería desperdiciar una noche contigo.-Dice mirándome a los ojos, y luego, de nuevo a la boca. Sube sus manos hacia mi cuello y me mete dentro de casa, cerrando la puerta.

-No te he dicho esta noche suficientes veces lo preciosa que eres…-Digo metiendo mis manos bajo su blusa, acariciando sus caderas, sus curvas, pegándola a mí. Roza mis labios con los suyos, caminando hacia atrás.

-Me lo has demostrado.-Susurra atrapando mi labio inferior con sus labios, haciendo que cierre los ojos al sentirla.-Por cómo me mirabas, cómo me tratas… La forma en la que me rozas, casi sin querer hacerme daño…-Dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Sonrío y comienzo a besarla con más fuerza, pegándola contra la pared. Mete por mi pantalón, sacándome la camisa del pantalón.

-Me recuerdas demasiado a esa Quinn Fabray de diecisiete años, que me utilizaba, y que aun así me tenía a sus pies…-Susurro apoyando las manos en la pared, sin dejar de besarla.

-Solo que ahora no te utilizo.-Susurra desabrochando poco a poco mi camisa. Dirige sus manos a mi cara, tocando cada herida que aún queda en mi rostro, preocupada.

-No pasa nada…-Digo cogiendo su mano y besándola.

-Sí que pasa… He estado cinco meses releyendo esa carta cada noche, pensando en que estabas a mi lado .

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Y te necesito…-Digo apoyando mi frente contra la de ella.-He vivido cosas que nadie debería vivir, y te necesito para olvidarme de que podría haber hecho algo más por las personas que han muerto ante mis ojos.-Digo tragando saliva, al mirarla.

-Me pides que salga contigo oficialmente. –Susurra acariciando mi cuello.

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo. –Afirmo llevando mis manos a su cintura. -¿Podemos enamorarnos otra vez? –Digo alzando la vista hacia sus ojos.

-Eso fue lo que te dije cuando casi rompemos.-Dice. Asiento y esbozo media sonrisa y arqueando una ceja, esperando su respuesta.-No podemos enamorarnos "otra vez", porque yo siempre lo he estado de ti.


	7. El dulce color verde

Capítulo 7

Me levanto con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando hacia el lado donde debería estar tumbada, sin embargo no está. Me incorporo, observando toda su habitación, y su pijama, unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes están colocados encima de la silla de su habitación.

Miro su almohada, y el pendiente blanco que ayer llevaba está ahí encima. Lo cojo y lo pongo encima de la mesita de noche, levantándome.

-¿Quinn?-Grito por toda la casa, pero no obtengo respuesta. Cojo el pendiente de la mesita de noche, yendo a mi apartamento y poniéndome ropa limpia.

Cojo el coche, porque sé exactamente dónde está Quinn, y quizás también por qué está allí. Me dirijo a Connie Island, seguramente estará en la playa.

Aparco el coche, y me bajo de él, buscando a Quinn por toda la playa. La recorro andando, con las manos en los bolsillos, esquivando a todos los bañistas que se encuentran tomando el sol. Al final de la playa, una gran roca tapa una pequeña cala, y es el último sitio donde puede estar. Salto las rocas que me impiden el paso, y la melena rubia que la distingue aparece detrás de las rocas.

-¿Quinn?-Pregunto acercándome a ella, quitándome los zapatos y cogiéndolos con la mano. Ella se da la vuelta y me esboza una leve sonrisa, pero sé que ha estado llorando. Todos esos años con ella, han dado para mucho. Aún más, cuando estaba embarazada y fingía que no lloraba, pero yo sabía que sí.

Me voy acercando a ella, despacio, hasta sentarme a su lado.

-Has estado llorando.-Digo llevando mi mano hacia sus ojos, limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas que acababan de caer. Ella se encoge de hombros, apoyándose en mí.

Tiene los pies metidos en el agua, que remueve. La abrazo contra mi pecho, dándole un beso en la cabeza, y ella suspira a la vez.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa o tengo que adivinarlo?-Pregunto mirando al frente, apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza. Ella se queda en silencio.-¿Es por mí?-Le digo. Niega.

-Ayer, vi a Louis y…-Dice, pero no termina la frase. Se queda en silencio, y escucho como traga saliva.-Hace siete años que no veo a Beth, Finn.-Dice alzando la cabeza para mirarme. Intenta continuar pero la callo con un beso, no quiero que explique más, no quiero que sufra. La pego otra vez contra mi pecho, y sé que tengo la solución. Sé dónde está Beth.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, echándome hacia atrás, contra las rocas, con ella entre mis brazos hasta que se tranquiliza. Deja de llorar, y solo escucho algunos jadeos y sollozos.

-Pequeña, si dejas de llorar te cuento algo.-Digo. Ella asiente limpiándose las lágrimas y me mira.

-¿Quieres ver a Beth?-Susurro metiendo su pelo detrás de su oreja, ella asiente.-Pues te llevaré hasta Beth. Pero no llores más, ¿me lo prometes?-Sonríe y asiente. Me levanto, y la levanto conmigo, sujetándole la cara y besándola lentamente.

-¿Cómo vas a encontrarla?-Me pregunta.

-Hay una niña de nueve años que juega con Jamie, y… Se llama Beth. Tiene tus ojos, tu boca, tu pelo rubio. Es exactamente igual que tú. Tú eres su madre, y sólo tú puedes saber si… Es ella.-Digo. No doy tiempo a responder y la cojo en brazos, sacándola de la playa corriendo. Ella me mira, riéndose.

(Contado por Quinn)

Llegamos a Central Park, donde Burt está con Jamie y aquella pequeña llamada Beth. Veo a Jamie, mi alumna, la pequeña que tiene los hoyuelos en las mejillas igual que Finn. Está sentada en el suelo, con muñecas en la mano y a su lado esa niña que me decía Finn. Rubia, ojos verdes, labios finos…

-¡Jamie, ven!-Grita Finn. La pequeña viene con la muñeca en la mano.

-Hola Finn. Hola Señorita Fabray.-Dice sonriéndome.

-¿Quién es esa niña que juega contigo?-Pregunta mirándola.

-Se llama Beth, y juega conmigo. ¿La queréis conocer?-Dice acariciándole el pelo a su muñeca. Nosotros asentimos, y Jamie la trae hasta nosotros.-Beth, este es mi hermano, Finn. Y esta es mi maestra, la señorita Fabray.-Concluye. Beth se queda mirándome, y no tengo ninguna duda, pero no puedo pronunciar una palabra. Finn me mira, pero tengo la vista puesta en esos ojos verdes. Beth da unos pasos, acercándose a mí y enganchándose a mis piernas, abrazándome.

-Mamá…-Susurra llorando. Me arrodillo delante de ella, abrazándola, comenzando a llorar yo también. Finn coge de la mano a Jamie, sentándose en un banco a jugar con ella, dejándonos a solas a Beth y a mí. La separo de mí, secándole las lágrimas.

-Bethy… ¿Cómo me has conocido?-Digo con una risa nerviosa. Lleva su mano al bolsillo, sacando una foto. Es una foto del parto, donde la tengo sostenida, mirándola, cuando acababa de nacer.

-Me la dio papá hace cuatro años.-Dice mirándola.-Me dijo que esta era mi madre, que no se me olvidara jamás.-Dice sonriendo. La cojo de la cara, dándole un beso en la frente y volviendo a abrazarla.

-Estás preciosa…-Digo apartándole el pelo de la cara.-Eres exactamente igual que yo a tu edad.-Ella sonríe. Me levanto y la cojo en brazos, yendo hacia Finn, que tiene a Jamie en sus piernas, jugando con ella.

-Jamie, ve con Burt, cariño.-Dice Finn sonriéndole. La niña obedece y vuelve con Burt, agitando su muñeca en el aire.

-Beth, este es Finn. Supongo que no lo conoces.-Digo, ella niega. Me siento al lado de Finn, con Beth en brazos.-Este chico es como… Tu segundo padre.-Finn asiente sonriendo.-¿Sabes lo que es una ecografía?-Le pregunto. Ella niega y se agarra a mi cuello.-Pues te ponen una crema en la tripa, y pasan como un… Rodillo, para saber si es niño o niña. Y el día en que decían si era niño o niña él estaba conmigo. Él iba a ser tu padre.

Finn coge a Beth de las piernas, subiéndola a sus hombros y comenzando a andar en la playa. Me gustaría haberla visto crecer a mi lado, me hubiera gustado muchísimo. Ver como daba sus primeros pasos, como pronunciaba sus primeras palabras… Y aquí está. Subida en los hombros de Finn y agarrada a su cuello para no caerse. La coge, la balancea en sus brazos y juega con ella por toda la playa.

Nos sentamos en la arena, poniéndola en medio de mis piernas, dándole un beso en su cabeza y agarrándola de las manos.

-¿Y es tu novio?-Me pregunta mirando hacia arriba. Finn se incorpora de la arena, apoyando los codos en ella, esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí, es mi novio.-Digo sonriendo a Beth y mirando a Finn. Él se levanta, cogiendo a Beth en brazos y corriendo con ella hacia el mar.

-Ya basta de tantas preguntas, ¡enana!-Dice riendo y metiéndose con ella en el agua a la altura de las rodillas, pero que a Beth le llega por la cintura. Me acerco a ellos sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, casi sin creer que Beth esté ahí. Pero sí, sí está.

-¡Quinn, vamos, ven!-Dice Finn. Me acerco a ellos, poniéndome también de rodillas en el agua. Beth va a coger arena de la orilla, dejándonos a Finn y a mí solos. Me giro hacia él y lo beso, profundamente.

-Te quiero.-Le susurro sonriendo. Miramos hacia Beth, pero Burt viene por la arena.

-Chicos, tengo que llevármela. Shelby pregunta demasiado…-Dice sonriendo. Salgo del agua, saludando a Burt y agachándome delante de Beth.

-Te quiero.-Digo besándole la frente.

-Y yo, mami.-Dice sonriendo, abrazándome y volviendo con Burt al coche.

Vuelvo con Finn al agua, cuando la noche ya casi prácticamente ha caído sobre nosotros. Mete sus manos por mi cintura, acercándome hacia él, comenzando a besarme de nuevo. Me coge en brazos, haciendo que enganche mis piernas a su cintura, y se dirige hacia la pequeña cala en la que habíamos estado esta mañana. Me tumba sobre la arena, en la parte donde aún mis piernas están dentro del agua. Él se sube encima de mí, sumergiendo su boca en mi cuello, comenzando a besarme, a morderme. Alzo el cuello, lo estiro, para que pueda besarme mejor. Sube sus manos por mis caderas, delicadamente, llegando hasta mis pechos, quitando la parte de arriba del bañador, bajando sus labios por mi cuello, mordiendo mi clavícula y comenzando a saborear mis pechos. Se acomoda entre mis piernas, apretándose contra mí, haciendo que note su erección. Mete la mano bajo mi bikini, comenzando a acariciar mi sexo, haciendo que suelte un pequeño jadeo al sentirlo, llevando mi mano a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Dirijo mi mano hacia su bañador, bajándolo y quitándolo del todo. Comienza a penetrarme, lentamente, agarrándome de las caderas, comenzando a aumentar el ritmo. Suelto pequeños gemidos, agarrándome a sus brazos, sintiendo sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello y mi mentón.

-Quinn…-Susurra sobre mi boca, mordiendo mi labio, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, haciendo que arquee la espalda y la separe de la arena. Me acaricia la cara, apoyando sus manos en la arena. Gimo aún más alto, pero él me besa evitando que el gemido se escuche en toda la playa, cogiéndome del pelo y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, lamiendo mi cuello desde la clavícula hasta mi boca, yendo aún más rápido que antes. Llevo mis manos hacia su espalda, comenzando a desgarrarla, mientras él aumenta más la velocidad.

-Finn…-Susurro entre gemidos. Él comienza a gemir también, cerrando los ojos y penetrándome más fuerte. Da una última embestida, llegando al orgasmo conmigo, y cayendo sobre mi pecho con los ojos cerrados. Sube hacia mi cara, besándome y poniéndose a mi lado, haciendo que quede entre sus brazos, abrazándolo.

-Te quiero, princesa…


	8. Hacer el amor

Giro la cabeza, y esta vez si la veo a mi lado. Echo mi mano por encima de su cintura, mirando su cara, admirando como duerme. Su pelo aún huele al agua del mar, y los pequeños granos de arena están esparcidos por toda la cama. La sábana le cubre hasta la cintura y su mano está sobre mi pecho. Me quedo observándola, acariciando suavemente su espalda sin querer despertarla. Es aún más preciosa cuando duerme, cuando no hace ningún gesto con la cara, cuando simplemente respira. Su pelo sigue alborotado por el agua salada del mar, que lo deja casi rizado, pero la hace más adorable aún.

Me quedo así, durante unas horas, admirando como duerme hasta que abre los ojos poco a poco. Los tiene entrecerrados, y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, pequeña.-Susurro acariciando su mejilla. Ella sonríe abriendo un poco más los ojos. Lleva su mano hacia mi mejilla, acercándome a ella para besarme.-Creí que nunca despertarías.

-¿Te has quedado esperando a que me despertara?-Pregunta. Asiento sonriendo. -¿Cuánto tiempo?-Pregunta en voz baja.

-Dos horas.-Digo poniéndola encima de mí, observándola aún desnuda, sonriendo. Ella esboza una sonrisa y se inclina hacia mí, besándome.-¿Hasta cuando estuvimos anoche…?

-¿Haciendo el amor?-Responde ella separando sus labios de los míos, mientras me quedo parado al escucharla.

-Sí… Haciendo el amor.-Digo sonriendo.

-Pues estuvimos haciendo el amor hasta muy tarde… Porque luego llegamos aquí y…

-Y seguimos haciendo el amor…-Concluyo. Ella asiente y se incorpora, quedándose sentada sobre mi pelvis. Al estar desnuda, no puedo evitar llevar mi mirada a sus pechos, quedándome allí, observándolos y examinándolos con la mirada, viendo que tiene pequeños mordiscos de mi boca.

-Finn.-Dice mirándome.

-¿Qué?-Digo sin apartar la vista de sus pechos. Ella se vuelve a inclinar ante mí, tumbándose encima, cogiendo mi mano y llevándola a sus nalgas. Las aprieto con mis manos y me acerco a su oído.-Esto es lo que hacías cuando estábamos en instituto.-Le susurro al oído acariciando sus nalgas. Se muerde el labio y se acerca a mi oído.

-Yo también podría mirarte otras cosas a ti, lo que pasa que si lo hago, probablemente… La situación se ponga "dura", ¿no crees, Christopher?-Dice susurrando. Me acaba de llamar por mi segundo nombre, e intento pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, pero no puedo.

-Vuelve a llamarme Christopher y te juro que no saldrás de esta habitación en horas.-Susurro.

-¿Nos arriesgamos, Christopher?-Dice susurrando en mi oído. Con solo dos palabras acaba de conseguir pierda la razón completamente, metiendo mi mano bajo su sexo. Está sentada encima de mí, y comienzo a acariciarla. Sumerjo dos de mis dedos en su centro, comenzando a moverme dentro de ella, haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido. A su vez, acaricia mi miembro, estimulándolo rápidamente, haciendo que comience a jadear. La pongo debajo de mí, sin dejar de introducir mis dedos en ella. Mi boca se aparta de la suya, bajando por su cuello, por sus pechos, lamiendo su vientre con mi lengua, hasta llegar a su sexo, sin dejar de dar embestidas con mis dedos. Comienzo a lamerlo, mientras las manos de Quinn me agarran del pelo y el cuello, mientras comienza a gemir. Estimulo su clítoris con el dedo pulgar, haciendo que los gemidos sean aún más seguidos. Subo de nuevo hacia arriba, colocándome entre sus piernas, y besándola. Acaricio su sexo con mi miembro, provocándola.

-Finn… Vamos…-Dice entre gemidos colocando sus manos en mis nalgas. Empiezo a penetrarla con suavidad, besándola, acariciando sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y enlazar sus manos con las mías. Las aprieta fuerte, haciendo que aumente el ritmo mucho más fuerte. La penetro con fiereza, llevando mis manos ahora a su cintura, para ayudarme a penetrarla mejor. Sus gemidos comienzan a ser más seguidos, enganchando sus manos a mi cuello, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Baja sus manos hacia mis nalgas, agarrándolas con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en ellas. Comienzo a gemir yo también al sentir sus manos, cerrando los ojos e incorporándome aumentando el ritmo. Me paro de golpe, comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares en su interior, provocando que de un pequeño grito de placer. Muevo mis caderas de forma circular, y comienzo a penetrarla de nuevo, a embestirla contra el cabecero de la cama.

-Quinn…-Digo susurrando su nombre sobre sus labios, cerrando los ojos intentando aguantar un poco más.-Venga, pequeña…-Digo dándole una última embestida, antes de que suelte un último gran gemido, sumiéndose en el orgasmo que me lleva con ella, haciendo que me venga en su interior, cayendo a plomo sobre la cama.-Joder, Quinn…

-¿Qué?-Dice con la respiración agitada.

-Nunca he tenido sexo tan…-Digo sin saber terminar la frase.

-¿Placentero?-Dice intentando calmar su respiración.

-Sí… Es que como estoy siga así siempre…

-Va a ser así siempre. Y no tienes excusa, porque: 1. Estás en el ejército. 2. Fuiste jugador de futbol. 3. Esto no lo había sentido por nadie mientras tenía sexo. Y si te cansas… -Se pone encima de mi tocando la barba rasa.-Te compraré Red Bull…-Dice riendo.

-Si me lo pides, siempre te diré que sí.

(Contado por Quinn)

Salimos de casa corriendo, a toda velocidad en el coche. Me miro en el espejo, dejándome el pelo rizado a un lado, dejando el hombro completamente visible.

-Finn, no deberíamos haberlo hecho.-Digo mirándolo. Finn se ríe y niega, aparcando en frente del restaurante.-¡Y en la ducha tampoco!-Digo negando con media sonrisa al verlo reír.

-No decías lo mismo cuando estaba entre tus piernas, princesa.-Responde cogiendo mi mano, mirando a ambos lados de la calle y cruzando.

-Simplemente es que no podía decir nada.-Digo mirándolo. Él ríe, y llegamos a la puerta del restaurante.

-¿Te dejo sin aliento?-Dice. Le pego con el bolso en el hombro y se ríe, pero coge mi cara entre sus manos besándome profundamente.

-Idiota…-Susurro entre sus labios.

-Te quiero.-Replica cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero, Finn.-Digo sonriendo.

Me coge de la mano y entramos en el restaurante, donde Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes y Britt nos esperan sentados. Al entrar tarde, todos nos aplauden, y nos sentamos juntos en medio de la mesa.

Sam está a mi lado, y Rachel al lado de Finn. Todo muy oportuno, ya que nos hemos sentado al lado de nuestros ex. Santana está en frente y mira a Finn.

-Oye, Frankeenten, ¿esa cara de idiota de hoy es por algo en especial?-Dice. Nadie sabe que estamos saliendo, nadie excepto Kurt y Blaine. Finn esboza una sonrisa irónica, y la mira sin contestar.

-Santana… ¿Puedes dejar de meterte con él por una vez en tu vida?-Digo mirándola con seriedad.

-No.-Intento responderle, pero Finn niega para que no lo haga. Él pide su comida, unos raviolis con nata rellenos de carne, y pido yo lo mismo. Sam me mira de arriba abajo, y se acerca a mí posando su mano en mis hombros.

-Estás preciosa hoy, Quinn.-Dice sonriendo. Quito su mano de mis hombros y me vuelvo hacia Finn.

-Gracias.-Digo de mala gana, mirando a Finn.

-Finnutrio, ¿me vas a responder?-Dice Santana. Finn se vuelve hacia mí y me besa, agarrándome de la cabeza sin dejarme casi respirar. Se separa de mí y para coger aire.

-Ahora no somos Ken y Barbie. Ahora son la Bella y la Bestia.-Dice Sam. No le da tiempo a la gente a reír la broma cuando Finn le responde a Sam.

-¿Quieres callarte esa bocaza que tienes?-Dice mirándolo por detrás de mí.-¿Alguien sabía que me fui al ejército cinco meses? ¿Eh? ¿Y que las heridas de mi cara no son de pegarle puñetazos a un tío haciendo boxeo en el gimnasio? No, nadie lo sabía. Pero claro, da igual, es Finn, el inútil de Finn. Han pasado siete años. Siete jodidos años, y no os habéis dado cuenta de que he cambiado. Me metí en el ejército de nuevo tras dejar a Rachel con el musculado y prepotente de su novio, ¿pero sabéis qué? Yo seguía enamorado de Quinn aun estando con Rachel. Y así he estado siete años desde que terminó el curso, hasta que un día te la encuentras, con su misma cara, preciosa, abriéndote la puerta de una clase para que tu hermana diera clase. Y entonces recuerdas por qué te enamoraste de ella, y sientes que con ninguna mujer va a ser lo mismo. Luego, cuando me fui al ejército, me arrepentí de estar en ese maldito pelotón en Irak, sin poder estar con ella para decirle que la quería, y que si sobrevivía, lo haría por ella. Cinco meses con la única esperanza de que la hubiera leído, sólo esperaba eso. Y cuando ves que has sobrevivido, y vuelves y ella se echa encima de ti para besarte, lo único que puedes hacer es besarla, abrazarla y darle las gracias a Dios por hacer que vivir merezca la pena.-Dice levantándose y saliendo del restaurante. Voy detrás de él, sujetando la puerta para que no se cierre en mi cara, y yendo hacia él que está de espaldas y lo abrazo. Él se da la vuelta y me responde al abrazo, levantándome del suelo.

-Te quiero, Finn.-Digo cerrando los ojos.-No lo olvides.

-No lo haré.


	9. Fotografías

Me levanto de la cama, poniéndome una camiseta de tirantes blanca y recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta mientras salgo de la habitación.

-¿Finn?-Digo llamándolo por todo el apartamento. Voy hacia el salón, y lo veo de espaldas sólo con los boxers blancos puestos. Me acerco a él, dándole pequeños besos por la espalda hasta parar en los hombros. Él se da la vuelta, y tiene al pequeño Louis en brazos. Está agarrado al pecho desnudo de Finn y meciéndolo.

-Eh, Louis, saluda a la tía Quinn.-Dice meciéndolo, mientras el pequeño hace pompas con la boca. Me acerco a él y le beso la cabecita, acariciándolo.

-Hola, pequeño.-Digo acariciándole la mejilla. Levanto la cabeza hacia Finn, que me besa.

-Buenos días, princesa.-Dice sonriéndome entre besos, mientras lo agarro de la nuca.

-Buenos días, Finn. ¿Han venido Kurt y Blaine?-Pregunto mirando de nuevo a Louis.

-Sí, lo acaban de traer. Van a un spa, o algo así me han dicho. No lo sé, sólo he podido cogerlo en brazos y mirarlo.-Dice sonriendo. Le da un beso en la cabeza y lo pone en mis brazos.

-¿No te has puesto nada encima para abrirles la puerta?-Digo cogiendo al pequeño entre mis brazos.

-Sí, por eso me he puesto los boxers.-Dice riendo. Vuelvo con Louis a la habitación, sentándome en la cama y apoyándolo en mi pecho. Se queda ahí, tumbado, encima de mi pecho haciendo pompas con la boca. Levanta su cabecita, mirándome con esos ojos grises. Le limpio la baba que cae con el dedo, dándole su gasa para que se abrace a ella.

Finn aparece por la puerta con una cámara Polaroid en la mano, haciéndonos una foto desde la puerta.

-Eres preciosa.-Dice sacando otra foto.

-No deberías hacerme fotos recién levantada, sin maquillar, y con el pelo revuelto que…

-Que estás aún más preciosa.-Dice poniéndose a mi lado en la cama. Louis pone sus manos en mi pecho, queriendo gatear por encima de mí, pero no puede. Finn se vuelve hacia nosotros, haciéndonos otra foto de nuevo.-Te quiero.-Dice besándome y agarrándome del cuello.

-Yo también te quiero… Y este niño me despierta el instinto maternal de nuevo.-Digo incorporándome y poniéndolo entre mis brazos. Finn apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, observando a Louis y cogiéndolo de la mano.

-Oye, Quinn… No quiero ser precipitado pero… Yo quiero tener un hijo, algún día. Tenemos veintiséis años, y te quiero. Eres la mujer de mi vida, y me gustaría poder formar una familia… Contigo.-Dice alzando su cabeza, para mirarme a mí en vez de a Louis.-Quiero tener una casa, un jardín, un pequeño al que malcriar, pero sobre todo, te quiero a ti a mi lado, para poderte hacer el amor en nuestra propia casa, y vivir allí, para siempre.-Concluye. Sonrío ante sus palabras, y lo vuelvo a besar.

-Si no me dejas antes por pesada y cansina, sí, sí que quiero.-Digo sonriéndole. Me levanto con Louis en brazos, poniéndolo en la cama para cambiarlo. Me pongo de rodillas, sacando un pañal de la bolsa que traía. Noto como Finn se pone de rodillas detrás de mí, pegándose a mí, y deslizando sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a Louis. Giro la cabeza para mirarlo y me planta un beso en los labios, haciendo que vuelva a mirar hacia adelante.

-Yo también sé cambiar pañales, Lucy.-Dice quitándole el pañal a Louis. Comienza a respirar en mi oreja. Encojo el cuello y termino de cambiarle el pañal al pequeño, sentándome en la cama y poniéndolo en mi regazo.

(Contado por Finn)

_Flasback._

_Quinn me agarra de la mano, subiendo por las escaleras de su casa mientras me besa. Sus manos se posan en mi cuello, haciendo que la coja en brazos y lleguemos hasta su habitación._

_-¿Estás segura de que tu madre no vendrá?-Pregunto casi sin respirar por no dejar de besarla. Ella sonríe y niega, aferrándose a mi cuello._

_Abro la puerta de su habitación, y la tumbo delicadamente en la cama, poniéndome sobre ella. Su mano se desliza por mi pecho hasta mi entrepierna por debajo del pantalón, que comienza a acariciar suavemente, haciendo que cierre los ojos al sentirla. _

_-Quinn, esta es la segunda vez que… Lo hago.-Digo abriendo los ojos para mirarla. _

_-La mía también.-Dice sonriendo y volviendo a besarme. _

_Mi mano comienza a desabrochar lentamente la camisa que lleva, tirándola al suelo. Ella comienza a desabrochar el pantalón, y yo ya he bajado el suyo, tirándolo al suelo y admirando su cuerpo desnudo desde arriba. Sus manos bajan mis bóxer, y cogen mi miembro, comenzando a estimularlo rápidamente. Levanto la cabeza, gimiendo por lo que acaba de hacer._

_-Para, para, mi amor, para.-Digo gimiendo.-Si lo haces tan rápido me iré…-Susurro poniendo mi mano sobre la de ella, comenzando a estimularme más lento, pero con más decisión.-Así…-Susurro de placer, soltando su mano y dejándola que me estimule sola. _

_Llevo mi mano hacia su entrepierna, aún cubierta por la ropa interior, y acariciando su sexo, notando su humedad, haciendo que comience a jadear poco a poco. _

_Retiro su ropa interior, dejándola desnuda, y comenzando a acariciar su sexo lentamente, paseando mis dedos arriba y abajo, provocándola, encendiéndola. Mis labios dejan su boca, bajan por su mentón hasta su cuello, que muerdo dejándole marcas en el cuello, llegando a sus pechos y quitando su sujetador, haciéndolos míos. Muerdo sus pezones entre mis dientes, haciendo que gima de placer ante el contacto de mi lengua. Sigo bajando por su vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo. Ella me mira, y cierra las piernas de pronto, sonrojándose, pero yo las abro de nuevo sonriendo, acariciando la cara interior de su muslo. Comienzo a besar su muslo, subiendo hacia arriba, llegando a su ingle, a su sexo, que comienzo a lamer, haciendo que Quinn suelte un gran gemido y me agarre de la cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que me quede allí, lamiendo su sexo. Con mi dedo pulgar, comienzo a estimular su clítoris, haciendo que arquee la espalda del colchón, gimiendo más fuerte que antes. _

_Introduzco dos de mis dedos en su sexo, comenzando a dar pequeñas embestidas para que se acostumbre a ellos. A la vez que muevo mis dedos en su interior, sigo lamiendo su sexo, mordiendo uno de sus labios, que hace que grite de placer, y cada vez comienzo a embestirla más fuerte._

_-Finn… Me..-Dice mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo que se venga y que note como su vagina se contrae sobre mis dedos. _

_Levanto la vista hacia Quinn, que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza girada sobre la cama. El simple hecho de verla así, me excita aún más. Me levanto y cojo un preservativo del bolsillo de mi pantalón, poniéndome de rodillas delante de ella, que me mira. Rompo el envoltorio del preservativo y me lo pongo con cuidado, sintiendo que no puedo más con la erección. _

_Me pongo entre sus piernas, y comienzo a penetrarla poco a poco, observando sus gestos. Cierra los ojos y jadea, agarrándose a mis brazos. Lentamente, el ritmo con que la penetro va en aumento, agarrándola de la cintura y viendo como la vena de su cuello va en aumento a medida que las penetraciones se hacen más seguidas. Me paro a recuperar un poco el aliento, sin dejar de hacer movimientos circulares con mi miembro en su interior, haciendo que gima más alto, llevando sus manos a mi espalda. _

_Comienzo de nuevo con la penetración, sintiendo que no voy a aguantar mucho más, cuando comienzo a gemir. Para excitarla más, llevo mi mano a su clítoris que estimulo en medio de la penetración, sin parar de embestirla._

_-Dios, Finn…-Gime Quinn sobre mis labios. _

_Sus manos comienzan a desgarrar con las uñas mi espalda, haciendo que gima de placer, cerrando los ojos._

_-Finn, no puedo más…-Susurra Quinn._

_Estimulo su clítoris, cuando un gran grito sale de sus labios, gimiendo a la vez. Saco mi mano de su clítoris, penetrándola por última vez hasta venirme en su interior, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos con la respiración agitada, quedándome clavado en ella, eyaculando abundantemente. _

_-Dios, Quinn… -Digo enlazando mi mano con la de ella._

_-Te quiero..-Susurra. Me quedo parado, mirándola, asombrado por lo que acaba de decir._

_-Yo también, pequeña. Yo también._


	10. Mamá

Casi como puedo, aprieto el acelerador a toda velocidad, atravesando Nueva York hasta llegar al hospital. Aparco el coche, y salgo corriendo hasta llegar al ascensor, subiendo hasta la quinta planta.

Veo a Santana a lo lejos, de espaldas. Se da la vuelta y me mira, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

-San…¿Qué ha pasado?-Digo separándola. Ella niega y me sonríe.

-No es nada grave, Quinn.-Dice separándose de mí. Me quedo mirándola, esperando a que siga con la explicación.-La hemos operado de apendicitis, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-Dice sonriendo.

-Ya, San, pero es mi hija.-Digo terminando la frase con un suspiro apoyándome contra la pared.

-Entra a verla, anda. Le he dicho a Shelby que aún no podía entrar a verla para que entraras tú. Bueno, os dejo a solas.-Dice. ¿Os dejo? Miro hacia atrás, y Finn está detrás de mí. Me abrazo a su cuello, suspirando. Me agarra de la cintura y se agacha para que no me tenga que poner de puntillas para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dice separándose de mí.

-Han operado a Beth de apendicitis.-Digo abrazándome a él.

-Pero cariño, Beth está bien. No es grave…-Dice sonriendo y quitándome el pelo de la cara.-Venga, entra a verla.-Dice mirando la puerta de la habitación. Suelto sus manos y me dirijo hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta.

Beth está tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo con las manos cruzadas. Al darse cuenta de que alguien entra en la habitación, levanta la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Mami!-Dice alzando la voz. Me acerco a ella, que se incorpora para abrazarme. La abrazo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis manos y volviéndola a tumbar en la cama, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola, peque.-Digo acariciándole la mejilla, sonriendo. Ella me agarra de la mano, apretándola.-¿Cómo estás, Bethy?

-Bien, aunque me escuece un poquito la herida.-Dice mirando hacia abajo.

-No pasa nada, luego se cura.-Digo sonriendo. Pongo el bolso encima del sillón, sacando un precioso peluche de un conejo rosa claro, con dos grandes orejas y se lo pongo encima de ella.

-¿Es para mí?-Dice. Asiento sonriendo.

-Te lo compré para cuando nacieras, pero… Te perdí demasiado pronto.-Digo mordiéndome el labio inferior. Beth coge el peluche y lo abraza.

-Gracias mami.-Dice dándole un beso en la cabeza al conejo.

-¿Sabes? A mí a tu edad también me operaron de apendicitis. Me dolía muchísimo y casi no podía andar. –Digo acariciándole la cabeza. Ella sonríe y vuelve su mirada al nuevo peluche guardado desde hacía años.

-¿Ha venido Finn?-Vuelve la mirada hacia mí. Asiento y sonrío.-Quiero verle.

Abro la puerta de la habitación, llamando a Finn, que está apoyado sobre la pared y se sobresalta al ver que lo llamo.

-Quiere verte…-Digo sonriendo. Finn abre los ojos, sorprendido, y pasando hacia dentro conmigo. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, al igual que yo pero en el lado derecho, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Beth.

-Hola, pequeña.-Dice sonriendo.

-Hola Finn. ¿Has visto mi nuevo peluche? Me lo ha regalado mamá, se llama Señor Orejas.-Dice mirándolo y dándole un besito al peluche. Finn levanta la mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome.

-Es muy bonito, sí. –Dice acariciando él también la cabeza del peluche.

-El otro día me lo pasé muy bien en la playa.-Dice sin dejar de acariciar el peluche. Miro a Finn, que levanta la cabeza hacia mí y sonríe.

-Nosotros también, ¿verdad, Quinn?-Dice con una pizca de malicia en su expresión. Pongo los ojos en blanco sonriendo, volviendo a mirar a Beth.

Santana abre la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

-Eh, familia feliz, tenéis que iros.-Dice sonriendo. Le damos un beso en la frente a la pequeña, que se engancha a mi cuello abrazándome.

-Adiós, Beth.-Digo saliendo de la habitación con Finn.

Salimos por la sala de espera, agarrándolo de la mano con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué coño haces tú aquí!?-Me grita alguien desde detrás. Me doy la vuelta, y no puede ser otra. Shelby. Me acerco hacia ella soltándome de la mano de Finn.

-Ver a mi hija.-Le suelto con frialdad.

-¿Tu hija? Más quisieras tú que fuera tu hija.-Dice poniéndose la mano en la cintura.

-¿Quién se pasó dos horas en una cama dando a luz a Beth, Shelby? ¿Quién la llevó nueve meses en su vientre? ¿Quién después de nueve años sigue pensando en ella cada día, y en por qué no está conmigo? Yo. Aunque la hayas criado, Beth no te ve como a una madre, y eso lo sabes de sobra. Te reconcome por dentro la idea de que su madre sea yo, y para Beth sólo seas la mujer que vive con ella.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué me calle? No, no me callo. Porque ya he sufrido bastante por Beth. Primero, me quedo embarazada, luego, mis padres me echan de mi casa y a continuación no quieres devolverme a mi hija… Estaba harta de no poder verla, de no saber dónde vivía, de nueve años mirando su foto cada noche.-Concluyo dándome la vuelta y saliendo fuera del hospital. Finn corre detrás de mí, cogiéndome del brazo y abrazándome. Me apoya en su pecho, dándome un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-Me pregunta.

-Enfurecida.-Digo cogiendo su camiseta con el puño.

-He de confesar, que me has puesto mucho.-Levanto la cabeza riéndome al mirarlo y abrazándolo.

-Tenía ganas de soltárselo hacía nueve años. Me he quedado muy… Tranquila.-Digo mirándolo y suspiro. Me coge de la cintura y me pega a él, comenzando a besarme lento y profundo a la vez, haciendo que cierre los ojos y ponga las manos en su pecho.

-Echaba de menos besarte.-Susurra entre mis labios, sonriendo.

-Y yo…-Digo sonriendo en voz baja.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien en la playa?-Dice arqueando una ceja, mordiéndose el labio, esta vez sí, con malas intenciones.

-Oh, sí… Sobre todo la parte en que…-Digo mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo desde abajo.

-¿En que…?

-En que hicimos el amor…-Digo mirándolo fijamente.

-Me pones mucho…-Susurra en mi oído, haciendo que su boca roce mi oreja.

-Finn, estamos en medio de la calle… Y esas provocaciones… -Digo sin terminar la frase, saliendo corriendo hasta el coche, y metiéndome en él a la vez que Finn.

-Pues a mí tus provocaciones mira lo que me hacen..-Dice sentado en el asiento del conductor, cogiendo mi mano y poniéndola por encima de sus pantalones notando su erección. Meto la mano por debajo de su pantalón, por encima de su bóxer apretando su miembro, haciendo que jadee.-Quinn, vamos a casa.-Dice retirando mi mano de su entrepierna y arrancando el coche.

Conduce a toda velocidad por la ciudad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en cada semáforo. Me acerco a él, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que eche la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

-Quinn, no…-Susurra. Mi boca baja hacia su cuello, y mi mano vuelve a su entrepierna.-Tenemos que llegar vivos…-Dice quitando mi mano de su entrepierna y volviendo a arrancar el coche.

Llegamos al aparcamiento, donde me saca del coche y me coge de la mano, llevándome a rastras hacia el ascensor. Cuando entramos en él, me coge por los muslos, comenzando a besarme con voracidad, con ansia, metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y su boca entre mis pechos.

Salimos del ascensor, y abre como puede la puerta de su apartamento conmigo en brazos, hasta que lo consigue y me tumba en el sofá. Ahora sí, dirijo mi mano a su entrepierna, acariciando su miembro por encima del bóxer. Sus manos se dirigen a mi sexo cubierto por la fina tela de la ropa interior, húmeda, que comienza a acariciar suavemente, haciendo que jadee al sentirlo. La mano que queda libre, pasa a mi espalda, bajando hasta abajo la cremallera del vestido y sacándolo por completo tirándolo al suelo. Su mano traspasa mi ropa interior, quitándola y tirándola al suelo, comenzando a estimular mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar haciendo movimientos circulares. Me quita el sujetador, tirándolo al mismo sitio que mi vestido, dejándome completamente desnuda, y comenzando a succionar cada resquicio de mis pechos, cada curva, cada hueco que hace mi piel, cada recoveco lo cubre con su lengua, retándome.

Introduce un dedo en mi centro, probándome, haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido al notarlo. Aumenta el ritmo, e introduce otro dedo tumbándose encima de mí, haciendo que le quite la camiseta. Comienzo a morder sus labios, y él me hace un corte en los míos, pero me da igual, sigo besándolo, bajando por su mentón, lamiendo su cuello lentamente, mordiéndolo entre gemidos.

Llevo mis manos hacia su pantalón, desabrochando y llevándome con los pantalones su bóxer, dejando su erección libre. Coge su pantalón del suelo y a mí en brazos, llevándome hasta su habitación, tumbándome en la cama. Coge un preservativo del pantalón, y se pone de rodillas frente a mí en la cama, estimulándose a sí mismo. Rompe el envoltorio, y se coloca bien el preservativo, levantando la mirada hacia mí.

-No quiero correr riesgos…-Dice excitado.

Se acomoda entre mis piernas, comenzando a rozar su miembro con mi sexo, lentamente mientras me besa. No aguanto más, y me pongo encima de él a horcajadas, introduciendo con mi mano su miembro en mi sexo, comenzando a moverme encima de él. Me acarro a su cintura, viendo como entorna los ojos de placer, al igual que yo que miro hacia el techo. Sus manos se enredan con las mías, y a continuación van a parar a mi trasero.

Finn comienza a moverse debajo de mí, sujetándome por las caderas, levantando su pelvis del colchón para poder penetrarme. Me despega de él, haciendo que me ponga debajo, y esta vez sí, colocándose entre mis piernas comienza a penetrarme con fiereza. Mis manos van a sus brazos, que desgarran su piel. Me agarra de la cintura, poniéndose de rodillas, y moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo vertiginoso, haciendo que mis gemidos de placer sean consecutivos, sin un segundo de descanso.

Finn jadea, gime, gruñe de excitación, llevando su mano a mi clítoris a la vez que me penetra para estimularme. Al sentir esto, doy un grito seguido de un gemido, sintiendo cómo se apodera de mí el placer, pero no puedo. Tengo que aguantar un poco más. Se para para respirar, para tomar aire, y comienza a hacer movimientos circulares en mi interior con su miembro, pero eso no me ayuda a respirar, hace que gima aún más alto, y sienta cómo vuelve a penetrarme con fuerza, haciendo que me agarre al cabecero de la cama. Quita mis manos de ahí, y las pone en su espalda para que lo desgarre, y lo hago. Y Finn grita mordiéndose el labio inferior, quitando su mano de mi clítoris y llevándola a mis rodillas para poder embestirme mejor. Y lo hace, con más fuerza si cabe. Se inclina sobre mí, tumbándose, mordiéndome el cuello y dejando marcas por él y por mis pechos. Baja su boca hacia ellos, mordiendo mis pezones haciendo que gima aún más, que desgarre su espalda y Finn gima alto, y yo ya no puedo más.

-¡FINN!-Grito justo antes de que mi cuerpo se despegara del colchón, pero Finn sigue penetrándome fuertemente, haciendo que el orgasmo perdure unos segundos más, hasta que el gemido de Finn se escucha en toda la habitación, junto con mi gemido, haciéndose uno.

Cae rendido a mi pecho, los dos con las respiraciones agitadas, casi sin poder decir nada. Paso mi mano por su pelo, cerrando los ojos y mirando al techo.

-Quinnie… Te quiero…-Susurra con la respiración entrecortada.

-Dios, Finn…-Él levanta la cabeza, saliendo de mí y tumbándose a mi lado. Me quita un mechón de pelo de la cara, dándome un beso en la frente.

-Tus provocaciones pueden acabar muy mal, Quinn…-Susurra sonriendo. Le doy la vuelta, viendo su espalda y acariciando los arañazos que le acabo de hacer con las uñas.

-Finn, tengo que dejar de hacer esto.-Digo pasando mis dedos por cada una de las marcas de mis manos. Él se da la vuelta, quedando conmigo encima, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta, princesa.-Dice sonriendo. Lleva su mano hasta mi vientre, pasando su dedo por la línea que hace hasta llegar abajo y me mira.-¿Jugamos a algo?

-¿Más sexo, Finn?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No, sólo preguntas. Quiero saber si la princesita es "princesita" en todos los sentidos, aunque ya veo que no…-Dice sonriendo pícaramente.

-Adelante, Hudson. Pregúnteme lo que usted quiera.

-A ver, señorita Fabray… ¿Alguna vez te has tocado tú misma?-Me pregunta. Me inclino sobre él, quedando sobre sus labios.

-Sí, claro que sí.-Digo dándole un leve beso en los labios.-Toda persona humana lo ha hecho. ¿Y tú?

-Soy un tío, he sido adolescente… Así que.. Sí.

-Y… ¿Pensando en mí?-Pregunto pasando mi dedo índice por sus pectorales.

-No creo que quieras saberlo. –Dice reparando en mi dedo.

-Sí que quiero…

-Pues… Sí… Cuando tenía 18 años me imaginaba como era hacerlo contigo.-Arqueo una ceja y sonrío, dándole otro beso.-Quinn, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Alguna vez has salido de este país?


	11. Giò

Las manos de Finn rodean mi cintura suavemente, haciendo que mi espalda se pegue a su pecho. Mis ojos están cubiertos por un suave pañuelo de terciopelo, que porto desde hace catorce horas. Una brisa me choca levemente en la cara, y el olor… Ese olor no es igual que el que hay en Nueva York. Un olor suave y cálido, un olor… A hogar. Las manos de Finn sueltan mi cintura y se deslizan hacia el pañuelo que llevo atado a la cabeza, impidiéndome ver dónde estamos. Con delicadeza, lo desata y comienzo a abrir los ojos poco a poco. No consigo saber bien dónde estoy, ya que después de catorce horas lo veo todo muy borroso. Me enjugo los ojos, y se aclara mi visión. En frente de mí tengo el Palacio del Senado Italiano. Es colosal, enorme, precioso. Unas escalinatas ascienden hasta dar con un gran caballo de bronce, y a su lado se mantiene vivo un fuego que nunca se apaga.

Desvío la mirada, y al final de una calle se encuentra el magnífico teatro de Tito Flavio Vespasiano, o también conocido como el Coliseo Romano. Me quedo petrificada al verlo allí, bajo la luz de la luna, creando un efecto de claro oscuro gracias a sus arcadas.

Estamos en Roma.

Las manos de Finn vuelven a mi cintura, deslizándose por ella y apretándome fuerte hacia él.

-¿Qué te parece? –Me pregunta inclinando su cabeza para poder mirarme de perfil. Sigo sin reaccionar, y mis ojos no parpadean. Lo único que logro hacer es mirar con la boca abierta.

-Dios, es precioso… -Susurro perpleja. Finn se ríe y me agarra de la mano, llevándome dentro de ese gran piso. Es enorme, tiene una cama que es casi como mi habitación entera, y todo está perfectamente ordenado.

-Quinn, tengo que contarte algo sobre mí. –Dice poniéndose un poco más serio. Frunzo el ceño y me sienta al borde de la gran cama, poniéndose él en frente de mí de rodillas. Sus manos sujetan aún las mías, sin soltarlas en ningún momento.

-Dime que no te quedan dos meses de vida y quieres pasarlo aquí conmigo. –Digo completamente en serio. Finn se queda con la mirada fija en mí, serio, y agacha la cabeza. -¿¡Finn!? –Digo alarmada por su reacción.

-Que no, ¡voy a molestarte durante mucho tiempo! –Dice riendo y dejándome un suave beso en los labios.

-Idiota, me has asustado… -Susurro con media sonrisa. Él vuelve a ponerse de rodillas frente a mí.

-Verás… Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el mundo quedó dividido, entre las potencias de Oriente y las potencias de Occidente. El Este y el Oeste. El Este y el Occidente, eran los dos igual de fuertes, con las mismas armas de destrucción, así que para que no se desatara una gran guerra y se destruyera el mundo… Se decidió mantener una Guerra Fría, es decir, sin pelear pero con las armas cargadas apunto de disparar. Por esto, la URSS colocó misiles en distintos puntos del mundo, apuntando a Estados Unidos y como respuesta, el gobierno estadounidense instaló misiles en Cuba y aquí, en Italia. Los rusos descubrieron los cubanos, pero estos aún no. Mi padre era el encargado de esto hasta que se fue a Afganistán y… Murió. Así que yo me ofrecí voluntario para continuar la labor que hacía él, que era proteger estos misiles. –Dice levantando su mirada hacia mí. –Aquí me llamo Giò Rizzi, y soy descendiente de una familia rica italiana. –Concluye. Me quedo mirándolo con la boca medio abierta, mientras él espera una respuesta. -¿Qué te parece?

-Que me pone mucho que te llames Giò Rizzi. –Digo riendo. Él se levanta y me besa cogiéndome del cuello y llevándome de nuevo al balcón.

-¿Sabes quién fue Mussolini? –Pregunta.

-El dictador, ¿no? –Respondo. Él asiente y señala la casa.

-Esta casa fue suya. En la calle que hay antes de llegar al Coliseo, antes había un barrio que mandó destruir para tener una vista completa de él desde aquí. –Dice girándose hacia mí.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –Le digo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seis años viviendo aquí dan para mucho. –Dice riendo. Se acerca a mí, a darme otro tierno beso en los labios, y apartándome el pelo de la cara. -No traes maleta, así que… Mandé que te compraran ropa aquí en Italia. –Dice encogiéndose de hombros. Intento volverme para ver la maleta llena de ropa que ha comprado, pero no me deja. Coge su chaqueta de cuero y me arrastra tras él hacia abajo, llegando hasta una moto negra.

Se pone la chaqueta de cuero, que se ajusta perfectamente a las medidas de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus músculos se noten cada vez que mueve el brazo. Coge su casco y me lo pone en la cabeza, dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿No llevas casco? –Digo sujetándolo.

-Estamos en Roma. –Sonríe y se da la vuelta, haciendo que me agarre fuertemente a su cintura y que pegue mi cabeza a su espalda.

Finn arranca la moto, soltando un estruendo al comenzar a andar. Descendemos por la avenida hasta llegar al Coliseo, que se levanta colosal ante nosotros. Miro a Finn, que parece que aumenta su atractivo sexual por momentos.

La manera en que mira hacia atrás, en que la luz de la luna se refleja en su barba, creando un juego de luces y sombras con él. La manera en que el detalle de sus músculos se pormenoriza cada vez que tensa su brazo, casi puedo notar qué músculo mueve cada vez que acelera. Y aún aumenta más su atractivo sexual, cuando recuerdo que aquí es Giò Rizzi.

Finn gira a la derecha, y aparecemos en el Foro Romano. Las columnas de aristas vivas se levantan desde una basa que se une con la tierra, a lado de los templos dedicados a todos los emperadores romanos, y armonizan con los arcos que nos cuentan los triunfos de cada uno de ellos.

Finn para la moto y se baja de ella, haciendo que yo también lo haga. Finn me quita el casco, dejando mis pelos revueltos al hacerlo. Se acerca a mí y quita los mechones de pelo de mi cara, poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? –Dice preocupado. Sonrío y asiento al escuchar que me llama "pequeña".

-Sí, estoy bien. –Susurro sonrojada. Me coge de la mano, y nos introduce en mitad de las calles de Roma. La gente transita, tropieza conmigo, Finn mira hacia mí, sonriendo, apretando mi mano e intentando no perderme de vista.

Cuando parece que la gente se ha disipado, una plaza aparece ante nosotros. Qué digo una plaza, una fuente con plaza. La Fontana Di Trevi. Finn me coge de la mano, llevándome hacia el centro de la plaza bajando las escaleras.

-La mayor parte de las monedas que hay en el fondo de la fuente, son mías. –Dice él agarrándome por la cintura, poniéndome frente a él.

-¿Y qué pedías? –Digo frunciendo el ceño mientras sonrío.

-Que estuvieras conmigo. Que volviera a verte. Que me quisieras. –Dice con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que se ha cumplido todo… -Susurro sonriendo. Él asiente, pero no puedo dejar de admirarlo. Lo beso con ansia, cuando casi toda la gente de la plaza se ha ido ya, yo estoy allí, con mi novio, besándonos frente a la Fontana, y pidiendo que ese momento nunca se acabe.

-¿Te he dicho que esa cazadora de cuero también me…?

-¿Pone? –Termina él la frase por mí. Asiento y sonríe de forma picaresca. –Creo que te quedaría muchísimo mejor si la llevaras tú… En ropa interior, ¿no crees? –Susurra quitando el pelo de mi cuello, que observa y hace que me sienta intimidada por su mirada.

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres que lo probemos? Igual salimos de dudas… -Susurro levantando una ceja y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-A Giò le gusta esa idea. –Susurra con la voz ronca, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Me gusta ese tal Giò. –Digo acercándome más a él. Finn se echa hacia atrás, sin dejar de sujetarme por las caderas.

-Ti amo… -Susurra sobre mis labios. –Es te quiero… -Dice mirándome a los ojos. Da la vuelta haciendo que yo quede de espaldas a la fuente, y sigue andando hacia mí, haciendo que retroceda algunos pasos. Nos quedamos parados justo al borde de la fuente, yo con la mano dentro de su chaqueta, y él acariciando mi cintura, cuando alguien pasa a nuestro lado, dándole en la espalda a Finn y cayendo los dos dentro del agua.

-¡Idiota! –Grito cuando me veo toda mojada. Finn se ríe encima de mí, entre mis piernas, intentando callarme entre besos.

-Estás tan preciosa cuando te enfadas. –Dice sonriendo y negando a la vez.

-Siempre dices que estoy preciosa, empiezo a pensar que te lo inventas… -Digo comenzando a tiritar un poco del frío, aún dentro del agua.

-Lo único que es inventado aquí es mi nombre.

-¿Me quieres?

-La pregunta es cuándo no te he querido.


	12. ¿Por qué no?

Sus manos me provocan, juegan por mi torso, bajan a la goma de mi bóxer pero se retira rápidamente, y el bulto del bóxer muestra mi clara erección.

-Quinn, vamos a hacerlo. –Digo cogiéndola del brazo para que no se vaya de la cama.

-Que no. –Dice acicalándose el pelo sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Pero por qué? Llevamos más de una semana en Roma, y ni siquiera he podido tocarte… -Digo cerrando los ojos y llevándome la mano a la entrepierna, que me coloco mejor, debido al dolor de la erección.

-Finn, estoy con la regla. No. Simplemente no. –Dice levantándose y asomándose al balcón.

Me quedo estirado en la cama, observando mi erección, que no baja.

-Quinn… Voy a ducharme. –Digo levantándome de la cama. Ella se da la vuelta y me mira la entrepierna.

-¿Estás…? –Me señala.

-Soy un tío, eres mi novia, me provocas… -Digo frunciendo el ceño y entrando en el baño. Me quito el bóxer y me meto en la ducha, encendiendo el grifo del agua caliente. Cojo un poco de jabón y empiezo a enjabonarme la cabeza. Miro hacia abajo y la erección aún sigue ahí, sin bajarse, y presiento que no lo va a hacer.

Me enjabono el torso, y bajo un poco más hacia abajo, llegando hasta mi miembro. Comienzo a acariciarme lentamente, moviendo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo y cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Pienso en Quinn, en todos y cada uno de los gestos que hace con su cara cuando le hago el amor. Se muerde el labio, me estimula, lame mi boca, muerdo sus pechos…

Sigo estimulándome, moviendo mi mano con mi miembro hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mordiéndome el labio inferior y aumentando el ritmo con que me masturbo. Apoyo una mano contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y soltando algunos gemidos del placer, y sigo moviendo mis dedos que sujetan mi miembro rápidamente, comenzando a sentir que me voy. Cojo mi miembro totalmente con la mano, y aumento la velocidad con que me estimulo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

-Quinn… -Susurro al estar pensando en ella. Mi mano aún va más rápido de lo que llego a pensar, y un gemido sale de mi boca bajo la ducha.

Los gemidos y gruñidos se hacen más seguidos, al igual que el ritmo con que me masturbo, que llega a ser vertiginoso. Me muerdo el labio inferior y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo el brazo con fuerza, pero vuelvo a mirar a mi miembro.

-Dios… -Digo con la boca entreabierta, casi con expresión de dolor. Intento aguantar un poco más esta sensación, me masturbo con fuerza, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta y miro hacia abajo ya no puedo más, me estoy yendo.

Salgo del baño con una toalla, y veo a Quinn de espaldas en el balcón.

-¿Quinn? –Pregunto, acercándome a ella. Ella viene hacia mí, colocando sus manos en mi cuello, y besándome.

-Siento lo de antes. –Susurra entre mis labios, sin parar de besarme.

-No importa. –Digo siguiendo el beso. Quinn lleva las manos a la toalla y la tira al suelo.

-Sí, sí importa. Así que… Quiero recompensarte. –Dice llevando su mano hacia mi toalla y la tira al suelo, dejándome desnudo delante de ella.

-Es que.. He terminado.. Y.. Yo también tenía ganas de hacerlo.. –Susurra contra mis labios, dejando un suave y delicado beso en ellos. Baja sus labios por mi torso, besando y lamiendo mi piel, mientras su mano sostiene mi miembro y comienza a estimularlo con fuerza.

-Q… -Digo jadeando, observando cómo su mano se mueve rápidamente sobre mi miembro. Quinn me empuja hacia la cama, dejándome sentado en el filo. Se pone de rodillas sin dejar de estimular mi miembro y me acaricia las piernas suavemente, comenzando a besar mi pelvis, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a la base de mi miembro.

-Qué.. Finny.. -Dice lamiendo mi miembro de arriba abajo, llegando hasta los testículos y mordiéndolos suavemente, sin dejar de masturbar mi pene. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándome a las sábanas y al borde de la cama.

-Sigue. -Le ordeno, viendo como se introduce mi miembro en la boca. Miro hacia abajo, y mi miembro desaparece de mi vista en su totalidad, entrando en su boca. Agarro su pelo fuertemente, haciendo que las venas de mis brazos se noten más de lo normal. Me pongo de pie, y comienzo a mover las caderas al mismo tiempo que ella mueve su cabeza arriba y abajo. Mi pene da contra su campanilla, provocando que suelte un gran gemido. Saca mi miembro de su boca, masturbándolo con fuerza, mientras chupa mis testículos. Saca su lengua y comienza a dar lametones a mi pene, cogiendo mis testículos entre sus manos y masajeándolos.

Vuelve a meter mi miembro completo en su boca, mientras su mano derecha va hacia su sexo, comenzando a estimularse ella misma. La imagen de Quinn a mis pies chupando mi miembro mientras se toca, hace que me excite y el sonido de sus gemidos ahogados contra mi miembro, más el de sus dedos introduciéndose rápidamente en su interior provoca que casi no pueda ni controlarme.

Subo a Quinn a la cama, poniéndola sentada sobre mí mirando al frente de espaldas a mí, mientras yo me siento en el borde de la cama con ella. Le quito la ropa interior, y comienzo a penetrarla fuertemente agarrándola de las caderas. Quinn gime, grita, se agarra a mis piernas, arañándolas.

-Dios.. Finn.. -Susurra entrando en un gran gemido.

-Córrete. -Digo dejándole unas embestidas muchos más fuertes.

-Joder... -Dice seguido de un gran grito, mientras siento cómo su vagina se contrae contra mi pene. Salgo de ella y sigo masturbándome.

Quinn se tumba en la cama, y hace que me tumbe encima de ella, poniendo mi miembro justo en su boca. Alcanza mi pene, y comienza a lamerlo de nuevo. Mis caderas van mucho más rápido que antes, y ahora penetro rápidamente su boca. Quinn me agarra el trasero, y mi miembro toca en todas las embestidas su campanilla.

-Joder, Quinn... -Digo echando la cabeza hacia arriba. Siento cómo su lengua envuelve mi pene, y toca su campanilla al final. -Quinn.. Me voy.. -Digo con la respiración agitada, pero Quinn no para. -Quinn.. Para.. -Digo intentando sacar mi pene de su boca. -Quinn... Me corro en tu boca.. -Digo dejando mi pene clavado en su boca, corriéndome en su interior, sintiendo cómo mis manos sueltan la almohada y saco mi miembro de su boca.

Me echo en la cama con el miembro aún brillante por la boca de Quinn, y ella se echa encima de mí, dándome besos por el cuello, la cara y los labios.

-¿Qué has hecho en el baño antes de...? -Pregunta Quinn.

-¿De follar? -Alzo las cejas.

-Sí, de follar.

-Nada.. Ducharme... ¿Por qué lo dices? -Digo ladeando la cabeza.

-Porque siempre te corres cuando lo hacemos... Pero hoy te la he tenido que..

-Chupar.

-Para que te corrieras... -Dice haciendo círculos con el dedo índice en mi pecho.

-Eres demasiado lista.. -Digo cogiéndola de la cara para besarla.

-Te quiero, idiota. -Dice mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Te quiero, rubia.


End file.
